Laptop computers are portable computers that are easily transported. Many laptop computers include a power supply cord that includes an adaptor that converts alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC). In many countries, such as the United States, 120 volts AC is provided by a power company to homes and offices. In these countries, the power supply cord includes two flat prongs and a possibly separate ground prong. The prongs are inserted into a 120 VAC wall mounted receptacle. In European Countries, wall mounted receptacles typically provide 240 VAC and include two cylindrical prongs and a separate ground connection.
The laptop power supply cord includes a first end that inserts into an AC outlet to provide voltage to a voltage regulator or adaptor that converts AC to DC voltage. A second end of the power supply cord includes a co-axial plug that typically includes a central cylindrical extension or pin surrounded by a barrel. The central cylindrical extension or pin is biased at a DC voltage while the barrel is connected to ground. In this manner, a user cannot ordinarily come into contact with the DC voltage and power flows from the AC wall outlet to be converted into DC and routed into the computer for recharging on board batteries or operating the computer.
A circular opening is provided in a case of the laptop computer for inserting the second end of the power supply cord into the laptop computer. A power supply board within the laptop computer includes a power receptacle having an opening that is arranged to receive co-axial plug of the second end of the power supply cord. This co-axial plug extends into the computer case. The laptop power receptacle includes at least one grounding prong, typically a plurality of grounding prongs, that contacts the metallic exterior surface of the barrel of the co-axial plug to establish a path for current to flow from the central cylindrical extension or pin. The central cylindrical extension pin is seated in a receptacle on the power supply board when the co-axial plug is inserted through the opening in the case. DC voltage is provided through the central cylindrical extension for charging batteries of the laptop computer and for operating the computer.
Over time, problems arise with the laptop power receptacle. The laptop power receptacle is very fragile and eventually the ground portion of the receptacle flattens out or fails to properly ground the laptop to the power source. The power receptacle may be damaged by the continued insertion and disengagement of the co-axial end of the power supply cord. The grounding element(s) that engages the barrel of the plug may become bent or worn such that it fails to create a proper connection when the laptop end of the power supply cord is seated in the power receptacle of the laptop computer. Likewise, the receptacle that receives the power pin arranged within the plug may become bent and inoperable. Otherwise, either the ground or power receptacle on the power supply board may become loose or disengaged. Any of these conditions prevents the laptop computer from receiving power eventually rendering the laptop computer inoperable once the batteries discharge.
The user must transport the laptop computer to a repair shop or have it mailed to the manufacturer and encounter costly repairs and which in many instances causes more damage because the laptop power supply board is attached directly to the mother board. Often it takes weeks for the repair and return of the laptop. In many instances, the cost of repairing the laptop computer may exceed the price of a new laptop computer. Thus, many users discard the broken laptop computer. Since many dangerous chemicals are used in the production of the laptop computer, the computer cannot be simply thrown away. Moreover, discarding the laptop in a haphazard manner may result in identity theft should the user fail to remove sensitive data from the hard drive of the laptop.
It is clear that the insertion of the power connector plug into the on-board power receptacle of a laptop computer causes great wear on the connector causing the power receptacle to prematurely wear out over time. This premature wearing out of the power receptacle results in an inefficient use of resources and causes problems associated with the disposal of the laptop computer. Moreover, proper disposal of a damaged laptop computer raises significant problems that must be overcome. Thus, there is a need to provide a sacrificial laptop computer power connector having an end that is inserted into the laptop power connector and remains there until such time as the sacrificial connector wears out. The worn out sacrificial connector is disengaged from the laptop computer power receptacle and simply disposed by dropping it off at a recycling center. It is estimated that this type of problem is the cause of approximately fifty percent of all laptop repairs.